Kategorie:TNA
Allgemeines Name: Total Nonstop Action Tag: Sonntag Manager: Stephanie McMahon Vize: Bob Orton Kommentator 1: Bob Orton Kommentator 2: Curt Hennig TNA Champion: Abyss Light Heavyweight Champion: Chris Jericho TNA 3 Tag Team Champions: The Ascension Matches 1 Stephanie McMahon kommt und meint sie würde gerne unter den Top 3 gewesen sein. Sie will also mehr fordern, Balls Mahoney du bist ab heute kein Kommentator mehr, sondern Wrestler. Ich habe den PERFEKTEN Kommentator. Curt Hennig..... Man schaltet zu ihn und Bob Orton. AJ Styles kommt heraus und meint nun, das wohl Big E aus den Titel geschehen entfernt wurde, immerhin wurde er gepinnt und nun will AJ Styles alleine gegen Abyss kämpfen. Doch Strowman kommt und der will unbedingt zerstören und diesen Titel.... Big E kommt raus doch Stephanie McMahon meint er hätte hier nichts mehr zu sagen. Da er gepinnt wurde. Big E wird sauer doch Strowman greift ihn an. AJ Styles im Ring sagt zur Steph such eine Lösung und geht davon. Bob Orton kündigt nun das erste von 6 MitB Quali Matches an. Doc Gallows vs Angelo Dawkins... er sagt nun wird sich Der Club neu Formieren. For the Bullet !!!! Steph sagt nun im Büro zu AJ Styles, das er nicht mit ihr so reden kann deswegen wird er im Hauptkampf gegen Big E kämpfen, der Gewinner wird gegen Abyss und Strowman um den Titel kämpfen, der Verlierer beim Mitb Match Drew McIntrey vs Brodus Clay Steph kommt nun nochmal zum Ring mit den Light Titel, sie findet wir brauchen mehr Star Power und nun will sie einen Superstar diesen Titel und nen Platz beim Mitb Match. sie erwartet sich vieles von diesen Mann. Chris Jericho kommt raus und prahlt von sich und seiner Karriere, Drink it, the Gift of Jericho Nun kommt Balls Mahoney und er will auch ein Match, Steph stimmt ihm und seiner guten Leistung zu. Balls Mahoney with Konnor und Viktor besiegte David Hart Smith Bob Orton kündigt nun an das ein Geheimer Mann auch schon beim MitB Match dabei ist AJ Styles vs Big E... AJ Styles gewinnt durch nen unerwarteten Styles Clash.. die Show geht mit den feiernden Styles off air Matches 2 Bob Orton und Curt Hennig begrüßen zur Heutigen Ausgabe mit den Hauptkampf Balls Mahoney vs Braun Strowman AJ Styles kommt gleich mal raus und meint er will nun endlich beim Titelmatch bestätigt werden, Steph kommt und meint er müsste es sich heute beweisen und gegen Abyss kämpfen Doc Gallows kommt mit einer Leiter heraus und meint das der Club auch nur mit ihn das stärkste Tag Team ist, nun kommt Big E und meint er sollte auf den New Day warten und greift ihn mit der Leiter an Chris Jericho kommt nun raus und meint er will jeden auf seiner Liste der Niederlage haben und ruft eine Open Challenge heraus, The List is On nowwwwwww. Es kommt David Hart Smith heraus er meint das er die 3th Generation den Oldie zurück schickt. Chris Jericho gewinnt durch nen sehr unerwarteten Code Breaker Drew McIntrey redet davon das er noch nichts hätte und er nicht leer ausgehen wird beim nächsten Event Angelo Dawkins gewinnt gegen D-Lo Brown nach den Powerslam AJ Styles gewinnt überraschend gegen Abyss nach einen Einroller, zuvor zeigte Abyss seinen Finisher. Balls Mahoney redet von Monster aufhalten und Monster untergehen lassen, das kann nur The Ascension und sie werden sich Stolz und würdig wehren. Braun Strowman gewinnt gegen Balls Mahoney, während dem Match kamen Konnor und Viktor zur Hilfe doch die wurden von Strowman nieder gemetzelt. Matches 3 Stephanie McMahon grüßt zur einer weiteren Ausgabe und heute wird Strowman gegen Abyss kämpfen, falls Strowman gewinnt wird er auch Teilnehmen dürfen. Chris Jericho begrüßt die Leute zur Open Challenge und die List is On nowwwww Es kommt Brodus Clay heraus und meint sie sollten viel mehr dancen und nicht Wresteln, Chris Jericho verpasst ihn nen Code Breaker und schreibt ihn auf die Liste. Nun kommt D-Lo Brown zum Match Chris Jericho gewinnt durch den Walls of Jericho Balls Mahoney redet mit seinen Leuten und fragt sie ob sie nicht lust hätten mit ihn paar Teilnehmer aus den Spiel zu nehmen Balls Mahoney vs Big E.. Balls Mahoney gewinnt durch Count Out.. nach dem Match wollen sie Big E angreifen doch Drew McIntrey safet für Big E. Nun kommt Doc Gallows raus und rammt Drew und Big E mit einer Leiter. Abyss ist nun in einen Video er meint niemand sollte sich ihm in den Weg stellen sonst wird er im Stacheldraht landen. Braun Strowman besiegt Abyss überraschend schnell Nach dem Match verpasst AJ Styles, Strowman den Styles Clash Matches 4 Bob Orton meint das heute niemand mehr da sei und nun ein Kampf beginnen würde. Ab Sonntag muss 100% gebracht werden. Es wird für die die in keinen Match sind eine Battle Royal geben. Chris Jericho will nun jemanden höheren auf die Liste setzen, Angelo Dawkins kommt heraus, Jericho lacht und geht einfach Statt dessen kommt Doc Gallows mit einer Leiter und verprügelt Dawkins. Nun setzt er sich oben hin und meint auf diese Sichtweite wird er sich noch gewöhnen. Big E kommt und stoßt die Leiter um. nun kommt The Ascension udn sie greifen Big E an. Drew McIntrey will safen doch Balls Mahoney verprügelt auch ihn mit nen Stuhl. Dawkins will sich nochmal einmischen doch er wird durch den Finisher ausgeschaltet. Abyss vs AJ Styles vs Braun Strowman.. Abyss attackiert beide mit einen Stacheldraht Baseballschläger Themen für nächste Woche * GM * Neue Leute * Die Tyrannerei * Neuer Titel * Strowman Rache an Mahoney Beziehungen List of Loosers: David Hart Smith, Brodus Clay, D-Lo Brown, Ehemalige Champions TNA: Light Heavyweight: TNA 3 Tag Team: Fehden NoC TNA Titel Match: AJ Styles vs Abyss vs Big E vs Braun Strowman Money in The Bank MitB Match: Doc Gallows vs Drew McIntrey vs Big E vs Chris Jericho vs Balls Mahoney vs Chavo Guerrero TNA Titel Match: Strowman vs AJ Styles vs Abyss © Battle Royal Teilnehmer: Angelo Dawkins, D-Lo Brown, David Hart Smith, Brodus Clay, Verletzungen und Pausen Tag Teams The Ascension: Konnor und Viktor und Balls Mahoney Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends: Jobber # Angelo Dawkins Undercard # Konnor # Viktor # Brodus Clay # D-Lo Brown Midcard # Big E # Chavo Guerrero # Balls Mahoney # David Hart Smith # Doc Gallows # Drew McIntrey Overcard # Abyss # Braun Strowman # Chris Jericho Main Event AJ StylesKategorie:Show